Plushie
by PikaScootaloo
Summary: A girl wishes to be in the Pokemon world, and confides her dreams to her Ampharos plushie. One shot.


"FRIENDSHIP  
ALL LIVES TOUCH OTHER LIVES TO CREATE SOMETHING  
ANEW AND ALIVE"

—

—

The flash of yellow blurred up in the air. It stayed motionless for a split second, showing colors of black and red. Finally, gravity caught up with it, and it dropped down, only to be caught by a little girl.

This girl was of the age where she could think and acknowledge information like an adult, and yet was constantly treated like a five-year-old. Though, who could blame them? She loved Pokemon. Loved it with all her heart. But to everyone, it was regarded as an unhealthy obsession. She didn't care, however. As long as she kept on loving the franchise as a whole, what reason would there be to listen to them? It wasn't like she was shoving her fandom in everyone's faces.

She stopped tossing the toy and turned it towards herself. The plushie was so soft, so... comforting. Not to mention that it was of her favorite Pokemon. It was like a friend she could confide all of her secrets in, where they'd stay just between the two of them.

The girl stared wistfully into the plushie's eyes. She could definitely see the black and white threads criss-crossing within the circular eyes. And yet, while she could see the excessive amounts of detail, there was one thing she knew wasn't there, the one thing she wanted most of all. The eyes, they were empty and void. There was nothing resembling life within it whatsoever. Nothing...

She sighed. "Why can't you be real?" Her voice was too soft to be heard by anyone, even if she was alone in her room. But that didn't matter, did it? She was, after all, just talking to herself. And she knew that. She just didn't want to believe it.

"If you were," she pressed on, "we'd go on so many adventures."

The girl turned on her back and set the plushie in the same position, clutching it to her chest. "There's so much to do in the Pokemon world. And not just in one of the worlds. We'd be in a world consisting of every part of Pokemon. The manga, the anime, the games... heh, we could even end up in the Mystery Dungeon series!"

She frowned. "I wouldn't want that. That'd mean that I'd get amnesia and turn into a Pokemon. Which is cool and all, but..." Her eyes shifted down to her plushie. "Then that'd mean that I wouldn't be a trainer, and that I wouldn't stay with you."

The girl squeezed the plushie a little tighter, her voice becoming even softed than before. "I wouldn't want that," she repeated. "I want to go to all the regions, and I want to make my name known everywhere I go, so that my existance leaves an impact on them all. I want to catch as many Pokemon as possible, and train them all with lots of love and care, no matter how long it takes. And I want to start it all with you.

"You want to know what the best part would be?" she continued. "It'd be the friendships I'd make, people or Pokemon, short term or longlasting... I want to be the one that can make everyone create friendships with others, the one to bridge the gap... And we'd be the ones doing so, Ampharos."

The plushie didn't respond.

"You're not answering me," she said idly, as if it were an offhanded remark or a simple fact. "It's fine. I know you can't. But that doesn't mean you won't."

She sat up, resting her back to the wall, her plushie sitting in her lap. "There's so much about this reality that our brains simply can't comprehend. Who's to say that there's no way to travel to the Pokemon world, if one even exists?"

Her eyes started to feel wet, and she blinked back the inevitable tears in vain. "I love Pokemon..." she muttered, her voice getting softer still, now hardly more than just mouthing the words. "I love the vast amounts of possibilities within it. I love the adventure of it all. I love experiencing the morals first hand. And I want to go there, desperately."

She yawned, now feeling tired. After shuffling under the covers, she spared herself one last glance at her plushie, positioning it next to her. "It won't happen tonight, I'm sure. It might never. But I won't stop hoping. Never in a million years."

The lights clicked off.

She was right. The girl woke up the next morning to her same old room in her same old life. She was right, also, in that she never gave up hope. Even after she grew older and older until she was nearing death at old age and Pokemon became little more than a passing memory, she never gave up hope. And after she died, she still did not give up hope.

Is it so wrong, though, to hope? To dream to live in a place founded by imagination? To believe that you can make an extraordinary influence by becoming the one that bridges the gap? When there is no possible way for it to become a true reality? When it's impossible?

Nothing is impossible.

Nothing.


End file.
